vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Risingfeenix
Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 6294 A page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (talk) 14:38, 18 March 2009 Your Feedback Wanted! Hiya! I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with the Lifestyle category. The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Cheers and hope to hear from you soon! Thanks :) - JeskaD 22:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pattern Titles Hi Sheila, Just noticed that you are adding new patterns. A note on the titles - they should consist only of the maker and a number, no further dates or descriptions. I have moved the ones you just entered. Best wishes, tarna 23:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Noted that - just decided I had some lovely old ones I wanted to share - let me know if anything else needs to be refined - smile sheila How to fix a wrong title Hi Sheila, I will fix it. For future reference, the way to fix a wrong title is to Move it (the option is located under the pull-down menu on the Edit button at top). Best wishes, Birgit tarna 03:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Add new patterns not working Hi Sheila, No, sadly it is still broken. I put in a bug, but all I got was a response that they are aware that they broke some things while "updating" something or other, and are looking into it, and "sorry for the inconvenience". One week later... As a work-around, you can use the blank page option (still works), if you paste the Source format from another article, and make sure to do a Search for duplicates as it will not tell you right away if a page exists (if it asks you to overwrite anything, please say no). It does not guide you through the process, but you can add everything in one fell swoop, and add categories at the bottom, too. Cheers, B --tarna 23:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Pattern dates Hi Sheila, I hope you are doing well! Just a note on dates of patterns to add: I have been noticing a lot of 1988 and 1989 patterns, and even some 1990s (we will definitely delete those at this point as off topic). There has to be a cut-off somewhere... While we are not currently deleting any stray late 1980s patterns, Vintage is defined as 25 years old or older on this wiki - which currently means patterns to 1986. Best wishes, --tarna 02:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Simplicity 7077 Hi Sheila, I fixed the picture. You can look under History to see the file name for the older picture and paste it back in in Source mode. Cheers, B --tarna 03:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) no 1990s patterns at this time Hi Sheila, Please remember - vintage is defined as 25 years old or older on this wiki - 1990s patterns are off topic at this time, and will be deleted. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 00:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC)